Hopless, Scared and Utterly Alone
by Speeedy
Summary: Lily just lost her parents and is feeling down and who could possibly be there to help her out? none other that The James Potter...


Disclaimer: I own James potter...in my dreams hehe

I feel hopeless...hopeless and scared...hopeless, scared and utterly alone...

Today I found out my parents were murdered by Death eaters. The last of my family, Petunia had disowned me she had married that whale Vernon but really I had lost her long before she found him, I lost her all those years ago for magic, for Hogwarts, for a new life.

The loss of my parents is what has led me to become the pathetic looser that I am, sitting alone in the kitchens of Hogwarts surrounded by chocolate delicacies.

Totally alone, a right mess. God I can just imagine what I would look like if someone found me right now, a blubbering idiot with bright red eyes, tear stained cheeks and chocolate all over my face, hands and clothes I'm sure.

I was completely alone, my best friend now despised me and I had no other friends my mum and dad had been my confidants whenever something was wrong I could always count on a reassuring reply letter from dad along with some delicious baked goods from my mum.

Now they were gone and it was entirely my fault.

As my tears once again began to fall I was to wrapped up to notice the entry of another person because really who would be taking a midnight detour to the kitchens, I had never run into another living soul down here excluding a rather strange incident with Dumbledore in my second year.

So as I sat wallowing in self pity I did not realise I was no longer alone until I felt the bench I was sitting on sag with the weight of another person.

As I turned my head to see who was here with me I came face to face with none other than James Potter, great just my luck.

"What do you want potter?" I asked trying to mask my distress with hatred I could tell he was not fooled and I was shocked to find concern shining through his beautiful hazel eyes. _What beautiful eyes...snap out of it lily this is James Potter you're talking about he probably wants to mock you of something..._

Ignoring my question he responded with one of his own "lily, what's wrong? You're crying" obviously I could not talk to him I mean come on his potter he would obviously use it against me as some sort of prank but I could not ignore the sincerity in his voice clearly stating that he cared for me.

With that knowledge that he cared for me in mind I couldn't help it I burst into tears.

I was shocked to find that he didn't run from the mess that erupted in front of him but instead embraced me, pulling me into his lap and whispering words of comfort into my ear as I blubbered my life story of people leaving me and people dying to him.

As I woke alone in a strange room I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles a minute in my chest but then the memories of last night came flooding back to me, my parents – dead, the kitchens, James Potter, crying myself to sleep in his arms... I must be in the boys dormitory.

I couldn't help the sob from escaping my lips at the thought of my parents, they were dead truly gone and I was all alone in this world.

All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground by a big heavy object which after a moment I recognised to be Sirius Black. And all of a sudden he was pulling me up into his lap and giving me the biggest bear hug of my life. _What the hell is going on?_

Before I got a chance to vocalise my thoughts I realised that Sirius was babbling away a mile a minute something about me falling asleep and James not being able to get into the girl dormitory – something about a slide. And then I slept here and now James is at Quidditch practice and Sirius not having a family either and something about how he was my brother.

It took me a minute to understand what he was going on about but I got it after a while.

I wasn't alone I had finally found my place in the world it was with James and Sirius and their friends whom I could identify by their scruffy mops of hair sticking up from the covers of their beds around the room.

With my new found understanding I stopped sitting limply in Sirius's arms and hugged him back with the same intensity that he had hugged me, I couldn't help the few tears that leaked from my eyes due to the knowledge that I finally found my place in the world

*bang*

Both me and Sirius jumped and the loud entry of James Potter who was looking devastatingly handsome with his hair looking distinctly windswept and his hazel eyes sparkling behind his wire rimmed glasses which were sitting slightly askew on his nose and that body – his toned muscles were easily identified through his tight fitting Quidditch t-shirts..._wait what...devastatingly handsome...toned muscles?_

Oh screw it... James Potter is practically a god and apparently a god who cares a lot about me because he is currently yelling at Sirius for making me cry.

So anyway throwing all caution to the wind I decided that I have found my place in the world and its by James potters side so with that logic in mind I jumped up off the floor pranced across the room to him and kissed him right on the mouth.

Yep that's right people I kissed James potter and it was heaven, as he wrapped his strong toned arms around me I was in heaven and I knew this was where I belonged.

As I slowly pulled back from his embrace he conjured the most beautiful rose out of thin air and handed it for my stating lovingly "a flower for my flower"

As I hugged him tight I knew for sure I would never be alone again and as cheesy as it is with James potter by my side I was no longer hopeless or scared or utterly alone and I knew that from that moment onwards I never would be again.

I am willing to trade cookies for reviews :)


End file.
